This invention relates in general to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an improved electrical socket-type connector such as those used in high temperature applications.
Connecting two or more wires to each other typically involves the use of interengaging electrical connectors. A wide variety of interengaging electrical connectors employ a flat connector and a sleeve or socket terminal, wherein the flat connector is inserted into the socket terminal to form the electrical connection. The socket terminal is stamped in one piece from sheet metal and subjected to bending operations so as to form the pluggable socket contact. The top, bottom and/or side walls of the socket terminal can have open seams or slits that may open, or “bulge” upon insertion of the flat connector. Opening, or bulging, of the seam or slit can result in poor contact between the flat connector and the socket terminal resulting in a poor electrical connection or a connection that can vibrate loose. It is known to weld the seam together, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,390.
A flat connector inserted into a socket terminal may involve a contact force which is exerted by the socket on the flat connector. The contact force retains the flat connector within the socket terminal and assists in attaining a stable electrical connection between the socket terminal and the flat connector. The socket terminal may include a contact spring, which can be either a spring integral to the stamped socket terminal or a separate spring incorporated into the socket terminal. Such an electrical connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,433. The spring is typically configured such that insertion of the flat connector deflects the spring, forcing the surface of the flat connector against a surface of the socket terminal. In order to obtain a stable electrical connection between the inserted flat connector and the socket terminal, it is desirable that the contact spring exert a relatively high force on the flat connector. A high spring force results in a relatively high insertion force and a relatively high force necessary to remove the flat connector from the socket terminal. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved flat connector and socket terminal that prevents bulging upon insertion of the flat connector and has an acceptable insertion and removal force.